Funds are requested to establish an interactive computer graphics facility in the Institute of Materials Science (IMS) at the University of Connecticut. This instrumentation would provide state-of-the art capabilities in generating high-quality three-dimensional images which the user can dynamically manipulate. The proposed system will provide the opportunity for new insights and enhance research efforts in a variety of fields including: - macromolecular modeling of atomic-level structures of penicillin-binding enzymes; - molecular dynamics and potential energy function development modeling peptides and water; - prediction and simulation of craniofacial growth for use in diagnosis, prognosis, assessment and treatment of craniofacial disorders; - design of novel penicillins via docking of hypothetical drugs with the three-dimensional structures of penicillin target enzymes to propose optimal antibiotic molecules; - modelling of the interaction of tobacco mosaic virus-RNA with the coat protein to gain insight into the structural basis for the recognition at the virus assembly nucleation site; - intermolecular interaction studies in oriented polymers and lipids in liquid crystals as models for packing of helices in proteins and lipids in biological membranes, respectively; - structural comparisons of two types of penicillin-binding enzymes: the penicillin target enzymes of bacterial cell walls and the clinically-dangerous penicillinases which destroy penicillins.